iamnumberfourfandomcom-20200222-history
Setrákus Ra's Powers
Setrákus Ra has a myriad of abilities, '''he claims that there is very little that is not within his ability. It is said that only Pittacus Lore, the most powerful Loric, is able to both match and defeat him. Ra was the tenth Elder of Lorien meaning that at least some of his powers are Legacies, however some of his abilities may also stem from his work with mining and processing Lorien's power and MogPro Augmentation. Powers and Abilities Dreynen Ra can cancel the Legacies of the Garde, putting them at a disadvantage. This first occurred when Number Six tried to stop who she thought was Sarah Hart from her violent seizure, her powers disappear. Later, Setrákus raises his arm and blue electricity shoots from his fist, keeping Six from using her powers. This effect is later terminated when Ella uses the same ability, unknown at the time, when she charges an object and throws it at him. Ella is immune to Ra's power but he is not immune to hers (The Rise of Nine). Telekinesis Setrákus shows Telekinesis where he stopped a blade from hitting him inches from his face. Rapid Regeneration Ra is able to recover from attacks and wounds very fast, when he is injured; the wound instantly becomes a scar rather than causing any pain. While battling him, Six stabs a Mogadorian Sword through his chest and drags it downwards, causing what should have been the finishing blow, he grimaces for the first time during the fight but otherwise survives (The Rise of Nine). Visions Setrákus visits Four and Eight with similar dreams, showing them friends chained and tortured and offering them a deal, they come and fight him/surrender and everyone can live. It is later revealed that Nine has been having similar dreams at the same time as Four (The Rise of Nine). Setrákus appears to Ella in recurring dreams where she relives the moment when she throws the charged metal at him in Dulce. He touches her cheek and tells her that he has been looking for her before reminding her about Crayton's letter. Ra also shows Ella and Four a version of the future in a post-Invasion Washington DC where all of the Loric and their allies have been killed apart from Six and Sam. Ella is sat in a throne by his side and Five is among the Mogadorian army. The vision ends with the execution of Six (The Fall of Five). Physical Restoration In a one on one battle with Six, the sword she was using is melted by Ra's whip. She throws the remains of the sword at him and it reconstructs, to its original state, at his will (The Rise of Nine). '''Shape-shifting With the aid of the The Eye of Thaloc, Ra is able to transform into a exact replica of any person either male or female, in both looks and voice. The transformation last as long as he desires, though he can only transform if the individual he is transformed/wants to transform into is alive. He can also transform himself into a more desirable human-looking version of himself while he attends Earth affairs (The Revenge of Seven). Category:Setrákus Ra Category:Powers